


【多萝】Hide and seek

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】Hide and seek

“爱萝莉要是在上海就好了。”李汭燦把鼠标线顺了顺，拨了把自己乱兮兮的头毛，抿嘴一笑冷不丁冒出来这么一句话。

弹幕里一片多萝SZD刷过去，一群Cp狗在吃粮喝风拉炮狂欢，而赵志铭本人趴在他腿间见了鬼似地抬起头来，唇齿间牵出带着腥臊味的黏液，满脸都写着你个畜生在说什么逼话。

畜生耳尖一红，眼睛眯起来，羞涩的像个处男。

这小兔崽子就好像抱着个晶亮的糖球儿，没事就呼啦舔一口，甜味能沁进肺里，可惜不能给人捧在手心炫耀，于是悄悄地悄悄地，从怀里装作不经意漏出一个边角——我的，就给你看看。

呸，他是个狗屁处男。

可怜人很瘦，一张脸货真价实的巴掌大，乌黑的眼委屈似的瞪着，边缘泛起莹润透血的红，生鲜泼辣里有格外的楚楚可怜，让人想摸摸他的侧颊，又让人想一掌掴上去，看他若直接哀鸣着伏倒，那汪水里会不会落下珍珠来。

好变态，马山小李美滋滋地想，这人没穿上衣——因为他的汗衫把自己的手反绑在了背后，让骨瘦的肩和嶙峋的脊在空气里微微发着颤，求救依偎似地把细腻的皮靠到那人的腿上取暖，唇舌讨好地咂吮着顶到脸上的东西，后面红肿的洞里拖出来根挂着水的粉色电线，还在狼狈地在脚跟上绊了一下。

我好冷，畜生你听见了吗，我好冷，让我热起来吧。

不当人的李多多开了一局五子棋，他舔了舔上牙，神情冷淡又专注，偶尔回答一句弹幕的提问，是平日里最常见的样子，观众们谁也不知道他的桌子下面蜷缩着一出怎样荒唐的淫戏。

真的好冷啊，爱萝莉倚着那人的小腿把他的性器吞的极深，小巧秀气的鼻尖都要埋进耻毛里，他的身体哪里没有被玩弄过呢？怕是连内脏里头都记着对方的气味，柔软滚烫的咽喉被拓开放松的极熟练，像是另一个深不见底的洞穴，艳史里女妖也似的嘬吸着男人那点精水——他太得意了，他坏透了。

怎么能这么坏呢？李汭燦沉着脸关掉摄像头，在刷屏而过的问号里把手伸下去扯住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋——黑发很软，那手感近似于动物幼崽的细毛，娇小又脆弱，挺胯一顶就呛咳着哭出来，腥味儿冲上鼻腔的屈辱感要地把人击垮，声线细细的颤颤的仿若蚊蚋，甚至连麦都不用闭。

手很稳，他甚至还有了闲心，落子似在漫天炮火中翩飞调情。

“想爱萝莉？我不想他。”

有什么好想的，你们日思夜想的尤物跪在我脚边给我口，被我栓在床上干的舌头都伸出来，一边哭一边掰着腿求我把他肏坏，他本来就是我的东西，不需要别人来提醒。

嘘，我不告诉你们。

温暖干燥的指腹抹掉可怜人脸上肆意横流的泪水，他干呕着，娇兮兮地斜着眼睛瞪人，得了空的嘴没声儿地骂脏话，那兔崽子带点得意的笑显然把坏脾气的美人惹得怒火攻心，挣扎着在戳着脸的东西上咬了一口。

操！！！

李汭燦只来得及在自己痛叫出声前关了麦，眯着眼睛森森地盯着他，毫不动摇的对视里虚张声势的那个先露了怯，他别过眼，小心翼翼地撑起剩下的一点气势，徒劳地想少挨些搓磨。

怎么可能呢？

这人的身体猫儿一样的，从桌下被捞到腿上还东倒西歪地不愿配合，可惜被冷落了许久的身体一碰见暖透的拥抱就软了下去，像是块热化了的蜂蜡，没骨头似地挂在别人身上，泥着蹭着黏黏糊糊地哼唧。

撒娇也没有用哦——你又不是真心地在向我低头，骨子里看人鄙薄到炎凉的坏东西，仗着自己优容可爱理所当然地想讨个便宜，可是我和那群绕着你脚踝打转的蠢货不一样，没那么好骗的呀。

粉色的电线牵扯着把身体里埋的小东西拽出来，没了软肉的包裹减震，嗡嗡声在空气里光明正大地响着，里边混杂着润滑剂的体液堵不住了似的往下流，失禁和公开排泄的耻感让他全身都泛着桃花似的粉，爱萝莉想叫那人不要看，却又知道对方肯定不会听，只能丧气地扭过头。

他哭的很气弱，被捆住的手有些麻，两腿大开浑身赤裸地坐在那人身上被玩的松软可口，指节在肉里面翻搅出咕唧的水声，他竟有些莫名的期待——很快对方就会插进来把他塞的满满当当，顶的他眼前像是炸了花似的眩目，然后像个婊子一样扭着腰喊那人好老公好哥哥。

太熟悉了这流程，赵志铭是个对肉欲无比坦诚的小畜生，从来不会吝啬对情人的褒奖，无论李汭燦玩多过分的把戏只要爽到了他就能叫的这个假装渣男的纯情小男生耳朵都羞红，甚至这人一边期期艾艾欲拒还迎一边挺着胯去用肉洞口裹蹭对方的阴茎，俏生生的又当又立。

可他又太辣了，让人一边嘶着气一边还想吃。

皮起来的小畜生屁股里夹着鸡巴冲人喘气，笑嘻嘻地岔着腿用鼻尖拨开正经人的耳机含着肉乎乎的耳垂吹气，狐狸狭长的眼睛状似冷淡地瞥了他一眼，暗藏讥诮又眉目含情，把他活活看的梆硬。

可惜会玩还是韩国仔会玩，他撂下鼠标，扣着小畜生凹下去的腰线往下一拽，在压抑的轻呼里伸出另一只手调了把麦克风的位置：“没有，我没有关过麦，你们搞错了。”

赵志铭脊背上的寒毛都竖了起来，他僵硬地被人按着，身体里的东西生龙活虎地顶着软肉，震惊而麻木地望着突然开麦甚至等于直播做爱的马山小李——这他妈是那个原地脸红的狗处男？！被人换头了？！

于是他突然明白了对方看过来那一眼里凉的刺舌头的调调——那么喜欢作死，就不要出声了吧。

这也⋯这也⋯太刺激了好吗？

小畜生呼吸都粗了起来，肩胛和脖子侧边流着莹润透亮的红，小心翼翼地避着麦的位置，腰扭的像下一秒就会折断——他有些委屈地想叫，把那些又肮脏又下流的话在一起做快活事的情人颈窝边喊出来，喊的那人耳朵滴血似的红，可是不行。

被别人知道了怎么办呢，我要死的，所有人都知道我被人肏坏了干傻了，知道了我没了他要好难过的，他们鄙视着我放荡下贱的像个花枝招展的妓女，但我知道他们可能还会听着我的叫床手淫。

好兴奋呀。

细细的牙齿隔着布料咬在人肩上，李汭燦甚至称得上衣冠楚楚，手里鼠标胡乱点着，更衬的赤裸的那个像是某种肉玩具或者豢养的奴隶，他们湿淋淋地联在一起，咸腥的汁液喷溅在深色的裤子上，半干不湿地凝出一片白斑。

他觉得自己的腰要被掐的青了，像自己预想的那样被顶的眼前发花，阴茎拍打着被肏出凸起的肚皮，有一点没一点地往外漏着黏液，脑子滚水似的咕噜冒泡，把思维都停滞了下来，只有贴在一起的胸口把互相的心跳敲进耳朵里。

谁都没有说话，怕事后哑了的嗓子漏了馅，回笼的理智让两人恨不得锤死自己当无事发生——所以说精虫上脑的时候不要瞎JB灵机一动。

弹幕里嘲笑着主播下五子棋都能把自己下自闭，上头乱下还气的喘粗气——没有人知道关闭的摄像头掩盖了什么。

嘿，有趣。


End file.
